thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Let the Trials Begin (Part 2)
Let the Trials Begin (Part 2) is the twenty-sixth episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. (Phantom’s point of view.) '' I had just defeated Zeke. I have no clue what he’s doing here but that probably means the other Dark Hex Brawlers are here too. He and Evil Twin Hawktor vanished into thin air right before my eyes. I had no clue where they went but I ignored it. I decided to just look around the rest of the forest for any clues on what else I have to do to pass my trial. I jumped onto Hawktor’s shoulder and we flew up high. For a second, I could’ve sworn I saw Axel and Sabator on top of a cliff. But there was a sudden gust of wind that blinded me and Hawktor, and Axel and Sabator has disappeared. Or maybe, we were the ones who had disappeared, because the area we are in now looks different from where we just were a second ago. In front of us appeared the legendary Bakugan, Ventus Oberus. Oberus: “Let the Trial begin!” Her voice echoed and the strange forest around us turned into a floating battle arena in the sky, complete with 6 tornados surrounding it. ''(Axel’s point of view) Terrance and I were officially in a battle. I don’t know if the adrenaline is getting to my head, because I thought I just saw Tornado Hawktor in the sky with Phantom on his shoulder, but then a second later they seemed to have vanished. Terrance: “Quake Dragonoid Ability Activate! Dragon Earthquake!” Being a high-speed flying Bakugan was a good thing, but being a Subterra one is powerful and can be difficult to beat. The ground was shaking but Sabator stood tall. Unfortunately, Bolcanon attacked from behind. Also a Subterra Bakugan with speed is a powerful opponent. Still, Sabator could handle it. Me: “Ability Activate! Destroy Horn + Brute Cam Wilder!” Brute Cam Wilder was enough for Sabator to shake Bolcanon off. Now he charged at Quake Dragonoid in the middle of the earthquake, tackled him, and knocked him down. They disappeared right before my eyes. The ground suddenly became an arena with 6 large pillars surrounding it, the sun beating down upon us in this desert-like climate. The legendary Bakugan, Subterra Clayf, appeared Clayf: “Let the Trial Begin!” (Emilia’s point of view) The ground and water were shaking. Rina was pulling my hair and Gren was attacking Olifus. Rina stared at me with a devilish grin on her face, she obviously enjoyed seeing me in pain. Me: “Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Rina: “You’re an obstacle. I’m trying to get the ultimate Aquos power and you are too.” Me: “Ultimate Aquos power?” She grabbed my neck and yelled “Don’t play dumb!” I screamed in pain. Olifus heard my scream and was able to overpower Gren. The lake became a whirlpool and Olifus flew up out of it. Olifus: “Aquos Vortex!” Rina seemed shocked to see how much power Olifus had. I twisted her ankle causing her to let go of me and fall to the ground. Out of nowhere, the whirlpool pulled her in without Olifus or I doing anything. The whirlpool stopped but the water rose up. I was suddenly standing on top of a rock. Olifus landed in the water with Rina and Gren nowhere to be ground. This aquatic arena was surrounded by 6 whirlpools smaller than the first one. What rose up out of the water was the legendary Bakugan, Aquos Frosch and he said “Let the Trial begin!” (Jade’s point of view) Katana’s more of prissy than a princess. She acts so high and mighty for the time being, before she realizes that Duncan will rule and not her. Katana, Duncan, and I have an interesting history and so do our Bakugan (except that Lumagrowl). Katana: “Ability Activate! Garuru Shield!" Lumagrowl protected himself from Dharak's Holy Blow Ability. "Ability Activate! Arcadia Sword!" Lumagrowl fired a barrage of blades at Dharak. Dharak and I knew exactly what to do In sync, we shouted "Ability Activate! Shining Waver." The blast engulfed Lumagrowl's attack and engulfed Lumagrowl as well. When the light from the attack faded, both Lumagrowl and Katana were nowhere to be found. I know I can't stand them, but I don't have the heart to kill them. All of a sudden, the forest around us faded into light. The ground beneath us became a battle stadium with 6 shining crystal pillars surrounding it. This place was so bright, I could almost become blind. Out of a flash of light, the Legendary Bakugan, Haos Lars Lion appeared and announced "Let the Trial begin!" _________________________________________________________________________________________ (Masterz's point of view.) Phantom... Axel... Emilia... Jade... Good luck... I feel bad that Destroyer can't get a trial. Immortus stole his chances. Drago: Hawktor... Sabator... Olifus... Brawlacus Dharak... Good luck. These 4 are much stronger than the last time Brawley and I encountered them on our own. I know any second Drakohex will want to take me down. But what of the other brawlers and Bakugan, where did they go? The trials truly begin. Are they tests of strength, knowlegde, willpower, or the bond between Human and Bakugan? Are Phantom, Emilia, Axel, and Jade ready? Or was their training not enough? Where are the Dyzekian competitors? How long before the Dark Master either unmasks himself or slits Masterz's neck? Find out on '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!'''